A Rainbow of Romances
by dragon-boogies
Summary: Hermione and Ron have an interesting relationship. . . but all is not what it seems. Join Hermione, Fred, Ron, Viktur, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Draco on a journey of discoveries.
1. Fremione

Hermione has almost given up on Ron. This was the last straw. How could she have been so blind? Ron never even liked her in the first place. He was the one that made her run to the bathroom in tears way back in their first year. Harry was the one who was worried enough to come running to her rescue when he found out about the troll on the loose. Ron only came with because he had nothing better to do.

And in her second year, when she got frozen by the basilisk, did Ron visit her? No. He wasn't even slightly worried. In fact, he was even glad that she wasn't there to nag them. Sure, he acted all happy and great when she was woken up and was able to leave the infirmary, but Hermione could tell that he could really care less. The only people who visited her were Harry, Ginny, and Fred. Fred visited her even more than Ginny, which she was mildly surprised about. He even visited her as much as Harry did.

Then last year, when she and Harry saved Sirius from being given the Dementor's kiss, where was Ron? In the infirmary with a broken leg. In fact, it was his stupid rat that caused the whole thing. And afterwards, Fred was the one who met with her in private, knowing how much she hated attention, and asked her if she was alright. Everyone else just kept on asking, though she many times said that she was fine. Fred however just smiled and said if she ever needed to talk, he was there. After that, they had become closer and they were now best friends, even closer than her and Harry. She had even developed feelings for the older boy, though she repressed them because of her attraction to Ron. Now though, she wasn't so sure she liked Ron, even as a friend, anymore.

Now, her fourth year, when she went to the Yule Ball as Viktor's date, Ron had the nerve to be mad at her for "dating the enemy"! The only reason she went with Viktor at all was because Ron didn't ask her! Now she was running out of the ballroom crying her eyes out, looking for a closet or empty classroom to completely break down.

Soon, she stopped running because her feet were starting to hurt and she was running out of breath. 'Stupid heels' Hermione thought. When she stopped running, she thought she had heard some footsteps, but she decided that they were just her imagination when she peered behind her and saw nothing. She looked around at her surroundings, and realised that she was in front of the Room of Requirement. Thinking her need, she walked in front of the doorway three times. A door appeared, and she walked through it. When she had thought about what she needed in front of the room, she couldn't put it into words so she had just conveyed her feelings and emotions.

The room had formed a small, cozy room with a bed, couch, fireplace, and bookshelves all around. The room was decorated in Griffindor colors, of course. Next to the couch was a small table with a box of tissues on it. Hermione smiled slightly. This was exactly what she needed. Books, tissues, and a good night's sleep. To her delightful surprise, there was even comfy pajamas laying folded on the bed!

"Hermione?" She heard a quiet voice ask.

Startled, she looked around for the source of the noise. Sitting on the couch was none other than Fred. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Looking closer, she realised that his dress robes were wrinkled and his hair was messy from running his hands through it.

"Oh, it's just you Fred. What brings you here?" She asked, slightly worried about her best friend.

He chuckles softly. "I could ask you the same thing, Hermione," he says. His face becomes worried. "Speaking of which, have you been crying?" he says walking closer to her.

She sighs, then replies, "Yeah. Ron is upset because Viktor is, or I should say was, my date tonight at the ball before I ran out. He said that I was a traitor for dating the enemy, as he put it. And I'm not dating Viktor, I don't even like him! The only reason I went was because no one else asked me!" By now, Hermione was crying again.

Fred hugged her, calming her down slightly. He had always had that calming effect on her. He told her, "Ron is a pain in the arse and a stupid git." Fred thought about how he would never have treated her like this.

Hermione laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a while. This was only one of the reasons that she liked him. He was funny, and could always make her feel better.

When they pulled away from each other, Hermione asked once more, "So why are you here?"

Fred sighed. "Angelina bailed on me last minute, and somehow I ended up here."

Hermione was jealous that Fred had almost gone to the ball with someone other than her, and was surprised with herself that she felt happy that Fred didn't go after all. Ignoring her jealous thoughts, Hermione hugged Fred again, comforting him like he had comforted her. She asked, "Did you find out why she bailed on you?"

"Yeah," Fred said as his face fell. "Turns out she'd rather go with Lee Jordan than me." While sitting in the Room of Requirement before Hermione came in, he realised that he truly liked Hermione. She was better than Angelina in so many ways.

Hermione was sad for Fred, as he had told her previously how much he had liked Angelina, when Hermione had told him that she liked Ron. Hermione knew what heartbreak felt like, as she was feeling it herself. She sighed, then said, "Do want to talk about it?"

Fred smiled slightly and said softly, "I would."

They moved and sat on the couch, which Hermione noticed, had a large fluffy blanket that could cover both her and Fred on it.

They talked for hours. First about Angelina and Ron, then about other stuff. They chatted about anything and everything. While they were talking, Hermione decided that not only did she really liked Fred, she was completely in love with him. All thoughts of Ron had vanished. What she didn't know was that a similar thought process had gone through Fred's mind before she came in.

Then, music started playing from an unknown source. It was a waltz-like tune. Hermione looked up at Fred confused, and Fred, smiling, asked her if she would like to dance. Grinning, Hermione said yes. The Room of Requirement expanded to hold a small dance floor, which she and Fred started to waltz on. When the song's last note played, Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek as a thank you for the dance. Fred grinned and said cheekily, "I think you missed, Hermione".

She rolled her eyes and lightly kissed Fred on the lips. He put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck, and they kissed with a burning passion. When they both pulled back for some air, Fred asked nervously, "I know that it's a little late Hermione, but I was wondering if you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione giggled and said, "Of course! I would love to Fred."

Both of them happy with how the evening had turned out, they danced the night away.

**Harry's POV**

Harry had follwed Hermione out of the ballroom wearing his invisibility cloak, to make sure she was okay. He had followed her all the way to the Room of Requirement, and when she had stopped running he stumbled, causing her turn around. Seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room. Harry, thinking quickly, follwed her into the room before the door shut. When he walked in, he noticed, like Hermione had, all of the features of the room. The other thing he noticed was Fred sitting on the couch, looking like he had just finnished crying. Harry knew that Fred had really liked Angelina, and he had heard about her choosing Lee over Fred.

Harry knew that Hermine liked Fred. It wasn't completely obvious, like her attraction to Ron, but it was there, nonetheless. Harry also knew that Fred liked Hermione. Like Hermione, it wasn't obvious but a friend who was close enough to them could tell. Harry smirked, a plan forming in his head. Hermione and Fred had moved to the couch. They were talking about Care of Magical Creatures; Fred's flobberworm impersonation had Hermione in a fit of giggles. Hary grinned a little himself. Carefully selecting his spell, Harry made music play from the ceiling. While casting it, his hand slipped out from under the cloak, and Fred, noticing this, smiled, knowing it was Harry and asked Hermione to dance. Harry then proceeded to add a dance floor to the room for them to waltz on. Fred and Hermione danced all through the song. When the song was over, Harry saw the lovebirds kiss and decided that his work here was done. He quietly snuck out the door, waving to Fred who had noticed him leave.

When he got back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny, who was coincidently the only one in the room, saw him come in and asked him what he was smiling about. Harry replied with, "Just killed two birds with one stone."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked.

Harry just smiled and kissed her.


	2. Riktur?

By the time the Fred and Hermione realised the time, it was already almost 1:30 the next morning. They figured that it was about time to head back to the common room. The Yule Ball ended at 2:00, so that left them with a little bit of wiggle room. As they snuck back (it was perfectly okay to be out of the dorms at that hour considering the ball, but just regularly walking there would be no fun) they came across something interesting.

To make things more interesting and explore the castle a bit they had decided to take a not-so-secret passageway that Harry had told Hermione about many times. Just beyond the Room of Requirement was a remarkable painting of a rather tall wizard with a beaky nose. As he resembled Headmaster Dumbledore quite a bit, Harry had reasoned that he was some sort of an ancestor. Looking at the painting now Hermione could see why he thought that. The man in the painting and their headmaster had the same long beaky nose (the wizard in the painting's nose wasn't broken though), chest length silvery-white hair, and tall pointed hat. The wizard in the painting's outfit was gray, and he carried had a long, wooden staff.

Harry had told Hermione that to move beyond the portrait and into the secret tunnel they would have to draw in the air with their wands "Gandalf the Grey". Then the portrait would swing away to reveal a passageway that would take them directly to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione took out her wand and did what Harry had instructed her to do, and as promised the portrait swung open to reveal a passageway.

After walking for about 5 minutes the passageway split, with the way on the right going upwards and the way on the left going downwards. Harry had told Hermione about this, so she knew that the path on the left would lead you to the Slytherin common room, while the left would lead to the Gryffindor. As they turned to head up to Gryffindor they heard some noises that sounded a lot like giggling. Hermione looked at Fred in confusion, but when she saw his face it had a weird look on it. He said quietly, "I know that giggle anywhere. It's Ron!"

Despite having Fred who picked up the pieces, Hermione wasn't ready to face the boy who first broke her heart. She quickly performed a disillusionment charm on herself and Fred. She was thankful seconds later when not only Ron, but someone else came around the corner. Hermione's jaw dropped and so did Fred's. The other person was the one and only Viktor Krum. To add to their confusion and shock, they were snogging. Viktor had Ron passionately pinned to the wall but if anything Ron seemed to be enjoying it.

Hermione and Fred suddenly saw the absurdity of it all and could barely keep in their laughter. It was hard to be mad at a person who was snogging the "enemy" as he put it. Plus it was such a ridiculous turn of events that it just made the whole thing that much funnier. It being almost 2 AM wasn't helping either.

After a few more minutes of this their laughter died down and they realised that they really should be getting back. As soon as they started to think of a way to get around the couple in the narrow path their need for that diminished. Ron and Viktor had finally broken up. As they separated in the dim lighting, Viktur called out, "And don't forget to vrite!" Ron blushed massively at this, and even more so when Viktur added a little wink to the message.

Ron dreamily made his way to the common room, with Hermione and Fred cautiously following him. Soon they reached the door. Ron went in first. Hermione figured that it would take Ron about 2 minutes to reach his dorm, so they had a bit of time to kill.

Fred was the first to break the silence. "Well now we know why Ron never liked you Hermione."

"It makes sense now looking back. Whenever I saw him checking out Harry I figured it was just him having another jealousy complex or something. I'm kind of glad that Harry's oblivious now."

"Agreed."

"We can probably go in now."

Fred moved closer to Hermione, almost towering over her. She hated being short. "Or we could have a replay of about 5 minutes ago."

"In your dreams Weasley," Hermione said as she sashayed through the doorway. Fred just smirked and followed her.

They would deal with the problem of how to understand Ron and Viktor tomorrow. For now, sleep was on their minds.


	3. Riktur: Explained

Ron stormed out of the Great Hall in a rage. How could she do this to him?! He thought that he had been perfectly clear about his feelings on the subject matter. Don't go after Viktur Krum, he's mine. He thought that all those hints about his more-than-platonic-feelings for the older seeker were perfectly clear. Apparently not.

Ron had been infatuated with the Bulgarian Quidditch player for years. At first it was just plain admiration for the way he played Ron's favorite sport. It was hard for him to pinpoint the exact turn in his feelings from platonic to romantic, but it had happened. His admiration had morphed into curiosity, his curiosity into obsession, his obsession into devotion, and his devotion into infatuation. Or at least, something like that. Ron was fuzzy on the details.

Contrary to popular belief, Ron was actually quite smart, emotionally anyways. Academically? Not so much. He did pride himself on how intune with his feelings he was. He knew that what he felt for Viktur was infatuation. But how to tell his friends? He could just tell them outright that he was a) gay and 2) infatuated with one of the wizarding world's most famous seeker. Of course, he knew that his friends would be supportive of him no matter what. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that that was too easy. He wanted to scheme. It was more fun that way.

He had come up with a brilliant plan. Seduce Viktur while he was at Hogwarts, and show him off to his friends as his boyfriend. It was excellent! Until Hermione wrecked it all by saying yes to him when Viktur asked her to go to the ball with him. It was right before he was going to put his moves on Viktur too! Ugh.

Soon after Ron left the great hall, he came across the very person he was thinking about. 'Perfect' Ron thought to himself. It was Viktur Krum himself.

"Hey there Vickie-Wickie! Ron Weasley's the name, taking you out's the game. What do you say we ditch our dates and head back in there to dance ;)?" said Ron while casually leaning against the wall and pointing at the Great Hall behind him.

Viktur had the mixed expression of being turned on, but he was also utterly and completely confused. "Did you say that your surname was Weasley?" he asked Ron.

"Indeed I did Babe. Maybe it can be yours someday too Sweetcheeks ;)." Ron said this while still leaning against the wall (though he was slowly but surely almost slipping off it) and winked theatrically at the end.

Viktur adopted an amused expression on his face. "My roommate Draco Malfoy talks about you quite a bit, but not as much as Harry Potter. All I hear is 'Potter this' and Potter that'. It's quite hilarious really. Especially considering Draco's obnoxiously obvious attraction to Potter."

Ron abruptly stood up straight and stopped leaning against the wall. "Did you say that Malfoy has a crush on Harry?" Ron asked urgently.

"Why yes, I did," Viktur replied, confused at Ron's sudden change in mood. He went from flirting his ass off (rather badly, too) to possibly being a homicidal maniac. It was all in the eyes, Viktur decided.

"YES! Hermione sooo owes me 5 galleons. I _knew_ he liked Harry!" Ron said this while doing a victory dance that included, but was not limited to, jumping up and down, doing the macarena, and singing that song that Dory sang during _Finding Nemo_ when they got the glow fish thingy stuck in the goggles.

If Viktur was completely and utterly confused before, it didn't even compare to his level of confusion then.

Ron must've caught on to the fact that he was looking (and acting) crazy, because he suddenly stopped dancing and took the time to explain. "Hermione and I had a bet that Draco liked Harry."

"But how did you figure it out?" asked Viktur.

"A woman just knows," said Ron whilst looking off into the distance dramatically.

"But you're not a woman. . . " Viktur replied.

"SO WHAT!" Ron snapped at Viktur. He shook his head. "Wow we got way off track there. My point is that I like you and I think we should go make out somewhere." Ha! That should teach Hermione to steal from me. . . yeah I know she wasn't technically stealing but still.

"What about our dates?" Viktur asked.

Ron put on his famous Weasley charm once more. "Aw, babe, don't be like that. Our dates have obviously ditched us, what's the harm if we ditch them?" Ron asked while, again, winking quite theatrically. Viktur made a mental note to teach him how to properly flirt at some point.

"You don't even know if I'm gay. . . I might just be metrosexual," Viktur sniffed. Hey, if Ron got to be theatrical then Viktur told the author that he wanted to be to.

"Nah, you'd be ubersexual. You're too masculine to be metro," replied Ron knowingly.

Viktur sighed. "Fine. You're lucky that I'm bisexual and that I like you," he replied to Ron.

"I KNEW IT! GINNY OWES ME A GALLEON!" Ron shouted while doing his victory dance again.

Viktur just stood there for a second in complete confusion, looking at the camera, while Ron did a back flip of off the wall and landed in the splits.

Once again, Ron felt obliged to explain. "I kind of stalk you on social media. . . and write headcanons about you on tumblr. . . and pieced together from all of your interviews on WizardTube that you're bisexual. . . and bet with my little sister on it? Suprise?"

Viktur pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've known you were a fangirl."

"You know it baby ;)" Ron said.

Viktur sighed once again. "I suppose you're wondering why I like you of all people?"

"You like me?" Ron asked as a bright magenta blush started to bloom on his face.

Viktur supposed that he had been too caught up on the "I'm bisexual" bit to hear him. "Yes, I like you. Malfoy has told me so many things about you and your friends that I couldn't help but be intrigued."

"Wait wait wait wait da fudge up. You actually like me?" Ron asked as Viktur started walking slowly towards him. "Wait again please. I know where this is going (I've read too many fanfictions to not know tbh), and I also know that right outside the great hall is definitely not the place I want it too happen." Ron said to Viktur.

Viktur rolled his eyes. "Fine. I know a shortcut route to the Gryffindor common room that we could use? No one else ever does, except for red-head twins," he said, muttering the last part.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing. Let's get going."

With that the pair marched down the hallways of Hogwarts to their destination. It wasn't long before Viktur suddenly grabbed Ron and pulled him past a Portrait of Dumbledore that winked at him. They were finally alone. Suddenly, Ron heard footsteps. He sushed Viktur and listened carefully. It was Hermione and Fred! So that's where she went. . . he shrugged. It wasn't ideal for her to be dating his older brother, but it was better than somebody else, like his Vickie-Wickie. Suddenly, he had a great idea. It was the perfect revenge.

"Quick, pin me against the wall and make out with me!" he urgently said to Viktur.

"With pleasure," growled Viktur. With that said, Viktur grabbed Ron's hands and held them against the wall. At the same time, he pressed their lips together.

Honestly, it was nothing like the fanfictions Ron had read. Viktur didn't 'slam' his lips against the younger boy's, it was more of a 'roughly pressed'. He made the mental note to change that phrase in all of his works.

They heard the footsteps stop and two gasps. One masculine, the other feminine. Ron deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

They stood there for a few more minutes until Viktur decided enough was enough. They broke apart to go their seperate ways. Viktur called out, "And don't forget to write! ;)" Ron would have to talk to the author about that. Adding emoji winks at the end of sentinces was _his_ thing! He would also have to talk to Harry about Draco's undying love for him. . .


	4. Drarry Finally Happens

When Ron entered the common room, he realized that he had forgotten something important. Like, MAJOR important. He promptly left to go find Viktor. He needed to make sure that Harry got together with Draco. After all, Harry deserved someone who would understand him, and would love him no matter what. Ginny came to Ron's mind for some reason. Ron shrugged.

Ron soon caught up with Viktor. "Hey, wait up!" he called to the older boy. Viktor politely waited for him.

"Okay, so I got to the common room and I realized that I forgot something SUPER important and I needed to ask you a question but I didn't know where you where well I did but I needed to catch up to you and now I am and so I need to ask you an important," Ron said, all in one big breath.

While Ron was bent over gasping for breath, Viktor took the time to ask a question of his own. "Okay, okay I get it. You have a question to ask me. Ask away."

Ron, who had recovered by now, answered, "I need you to help me kidnap Malfoy and bring him into the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Why would I help you with that?" Viktor asked.

"Because you loooove me," Ron sang. He noted Viktor's not amused at all face. "Alright, fine, because I want Harry to be happy, and you want Malfoy to shut up about Potter."

Viktor nodded in agreement. "Alright, I help you."

"YES!" Ron shouted.

Viktor rolled his eyes and led a giddy Ron into the Slytherin Common Room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM ROOM WEASLEY!" Draco shouted when he saw not only Viktor, but Ronald Weasley enter the shared room.

"You mean what is he doing in _our_ dorm room Draco. And he's here to help you."

"Ooooh snap! You just got owned," Ron snapped his fingers in a "z" formation.

"Shut it Weasley!" Draco growled. "And why would I want help from _that_ maniac?!" Ron was rotating his hips quite comically.

"Because he can help you get to Potter," Viktor answered patiently.

"OOOOH I'm in," Draco said with a sudden change in heart.

"Cool beans!" Ron said at the same time that Viktor sighed in relief. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get back to the Gryffindor Common Room," said Ron.

With that, the trio (well, at least Ron) skipped happily off into the sunset (AKA: the secret passageway to the Gryffindor common room).

When they arrived it was 2:15 A.M. Since there were so few people in the common room, no one took notice of them. Except for Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I thought you were mad at me," Ron asked, confused.

"Well, I was until I saw you snogging poor Viktor here a few minutes ago," Hermione said while smirking.

"Okay that's great and all, but have you seen Harry?" Ron asked while searching for his best friend.

"I think he's over there with Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Thanks!"

"Wait a minute, you haven't answered my question!" He was already on the other side of the room. "Ugh, never mind. I swear he has the attention span of a peanut."

"I'll say," Viktor answered. He had dealt with it for the better part of the night.

The two rolled their eyes in unison while Fred and Draco looked on confused.

Ron found Harry in the corner talking to Ginny. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I mean, I like girls. Not boys. By the way, your breath stinks."

Ron now understood why people were so confused around him. "Wait, what happened?"

Ginny calmly explained what had happened while Harry stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Harry walked into the common room a bit ago, and he had a smile on his face. I asked him what happened and he just kissed me. The nerve! I then pushed him off and explained that I was gay. This is his reaction. Didn't I tell you to tell him?"

"Ooops, must have forgotten. . ." Ron chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Hermione's right, you do have the attention span of a peanut," she said while she left, to presumably to up to her dorm.

Ron watched her go, then said to Harry, "Anyways Mate I've got Draco here for you. He likes you by the wa-" Ron was cut off as Harry flew past him to get to Draco. Ron sighed and shook his head. He knew that Harry liked Draco (why else would he talk about him nonstop and refuse to date girls) but why did he kiss Ginny? Maybe it was a desperate cry for attention or something. . . Or maybe, (and Ron congratulated himself profusely when he thought of this) it was like that muggle play Hermione made him read. What was the name again? Oh yeah, _Romeo and Juliet_ where Romeo is at first in love with Rosaline, but then immediately falls in love with Juliet and forgets all about Rosaline. Ron couldn't remember how the story ended again though. . . eh he was sure it was a happy ending. I mean, it was one of the greatest love stories ever told. Except for titanic. . . Leonardo Di Caprio was hot. . . Ron walked away back to Viktor and started conversing with him.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe that Draco liked me. . . Me. I mean, I liked Ginny and all, but she was only because of the fact I could never be with my real one true love Draco. But if Draco liked me back we may have a chance.

I walked up to him, suddenly shy despite my usual Gryffindor courage. "Hey," I stammered.

"Hey Potter. Fancy seeing you here, eh?" Draco chuckled at his own joke. "Look, I like you. I have for a while now, and I was hoping that you would go on a date with me on the next hogsmead weekened? I know I'm an absolute ass to you and your friends, but I could try to change for the better. Please, give me a shot?" Draco asked him, begging with his eyes for Harry to say yes.

"Of course I'll go with you! I know that I have my faults, but I'm sure we could work through them together," Harry said with a smile at the end.

"YIPPEEEE!" Everyone in the common room shouted. Harry was happy. He had a boyfriend (if he could even call Draco that so early in their relationship), had loving friends, and a not so loving family. If he ignored the last part, he was perfectly happy.

Draco leaned in towards Harry. His eyes silently asked Harry permission to kiss him. Harry's eye's said yes. Just as their lips were about to touch, Professor McGonagall stormed in.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGEOUS BEHAVIOR?" she shouted. "WHY ARE YOU ALL UP THIS LATE, CURFEW WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO! AND WHY ARE MISTERS MALFOY AND KRUM HERE? THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM IS NO WHERE NEAR HERE! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" McGonagall half screamed, half asked.

They all tried to answer at the same time.

"I was just telling them to get to bed, Professor-"

"No you weren't, you were snogging me-"

"I was helping Ron kidnap Draco-"

"I was kidnapping Draco-"

"I was trying to seduce Potter-"

"I was getting seduced by Malfoy-"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall roared. It wasn't for no reason that she was sorted into Gryffindor, you know. "One person at a time, please."

They all looked at each other for a second, then Ron stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute," he said solemnly. "Draco and Viktor are here because I brought them here. Viktor snuck me into the Slytherin Common Room to kidnap Draco. We kidnapped Draco because in a past life I was a matchmaker. In my soul, I knew that Draco and Harry would be a perfect match. They would be Drarry and it would be beautiful," Ron said while wiping tears from his eyes. "Viktor is here because he's my boyfriend. Right Babe?" Ron said, sending an outlandish wink Viktor's way.

"Right," Viktor said while sending an even more outlandish wink (if that was even possible) back.

"Fine," McGonagall said. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you off this one time. After all, it's Christmas." McGonagall then left the room, understanding that Romance with a capital "r" was happening that night. She chuckled to herself, remembering the days when she was at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, back in the common room everyone was quietly celebrating. All of the couples were cuddling or snogging (the latter one being Riktor). All except for Draco and Harry. They had snuck off under Harry's invisibility cloak to somewhere more private. Where they ended up was in the secret passageway. It was a perfect place, really.

As Draco's lips finally touched Harry's, they both slightly smiled at the feeling.

Meanwhile, yet another couple looked on. Both girls smiled knowingly. "Reminds me of us, when we first started dating," Ginny gushed to her girlfriend.

"Maybe we should repeat that moment," Luna replied.

"Yes. Yes we should."

The two girls kissed.


End file.
